Datei:Die Liebe II CREEPYPASTA german grusel Hörspiel Horror Hörbuch Deutsch Sicanda
Beschreibung Wie weit würdest du für die Liebe gehen? Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was der größte Beweis wäre? Die eine bedeutungsvolle Geste, die ein Paar auf ewig zusammenschweißt? Lange Zeit habe ich nur in den Tag hinein gelebt, alles ganz selbstverständlich hingenommen, nichts hinterfragt und einfach genossen was ich hatte. Doch in letzter Zeit wurde mein Geist mehr und mehr unstet. Die Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Ich frage mich, ob das bereits alles gewesen ist. Habe ich wirklich alles ausgeschöpft, was das Leben zu bieten hat. Habe ich wahrhaftig geliebt? Erlebt was es bedeutet, wenn zwei Seelen eins werden? Miteinander verschmelzen? Die Liebe 2 german grusel Hörspiel || Horror Hörbuch Deutsch {Sprecherin Sicanda} Autoren: Lord Maverik & Sicanda Quelle: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Liebe_II Sprecher: Sicanda - Luna https://www.youtube.com/user/TheSicanda Ver-Toni - Julius https://www.youtube.com/user/ToniMichaelSattler Musik: Myuu – On the Chain Myuu – Rise and Fall Myuu – Soul Rail Myuu – Look out Myuu – Evil Returns Besucht ihn https://www.youtube.com/user/myuuji Night Break Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com) Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 Licensehttp://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ ************************************************************* Immer auf dem Laufenden sein? Wünsche Äußern? Mich mit Feedback belohnen? Folge mir: ************************************************************** Abonniere meinen Kanal: https://www.youtube.com/user/TheSicanda Twitter: http://twitter.com/Voice_of_Books Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/SicandaVoice Google : http://plus.google.com/ SicandaHörbücher ************************************************************** Bitte achtet das Copyright nach Festlegung des Autors. Und fragt erst um Erlaubnis bevor ihr Vertonungen oder Videos zu einer Geschichte macht. Bilder: Alle Bilder, die in diesem Video verwendet werden und auch die Story, sind nicht mein Eigentum! Sie unterliegen dem Creative Commons - Weitergabe unter gleichen Bedingungen 3.0 International Lizenz. http://creativecommons.org/licenses/ Über mich und meinen Kanal: Hey Leute! Ich kam zum Vertonen, weil ich Hörbücher und Hörspiele liebe. Es fasziniert mich einfach in andere Rollen zu schlüpfen, zu schauspielern, mit Sprache und Ausdruck zu spielen und viel Herz und Gefühl die Texte und Geschichten zu interpretieren. Aus Urheberrechts-Gründen komme ich nun immer mehr von Hörbüchern ab und wende mich dem Vertonen von Creepypastas zu. Diese bieten einfach ein wahnsinniges Spektrum an Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten. Nun taste ich mich mehr und mehr an das Genre Mystery, Horror, Thriller und andere Gruselgeschichten heran. Dafür verwende ich Creepypastas von deutschen Autoren, von denen ich die Genehmigung zum Vertonen erhalten habe, oder auch Texte, die ich selbst übersetze. Ich freue mich einfach sehr, wenn ich dem einen oder Anderen von Euch etwas Spannung, einen kleinen Schauer, etwas Gänsehaut und kurzweilige Zeit schenken kann und freue mich natürlich über jeden lieben Kommentar und Like. Und was sind nun Creepypastas? Hierbei handelt es sich um oftmals im Internet erzählte Grusel - oder Horrorgeschichten, die den Leser verängstigen oder verstören sollen. Der Name entstand aus dem Wort "Copypasta" was ein Slang-Begriff für einen Text ist, der per Copy and Paste immer weiter von Webseite zu Webseite verbreitet wird. Ursprünglich waren diese recht kurz und hielten sich an folgende Aufmachung: - Verpackt aus Anekdoten - Rituale - The "Lost Episode" bezogen auf TV-Serien ************************************************************** Noch mehr Vertonungen von mir lauschen? Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 1 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdrYfdzqV7EFqrZl-LJagU9W Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 2 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdqAZ3iFcA07CesM4xaw-U0k Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 3 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdpTpHfWxY3Rg5_nFKh6OVsI Sicanda´s Creepypastas Staffel 4 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJD0bP5oqrdripM4OjVg1VCYcTUnm0H1O Kategorie:Videos